


O Christmas Tree: How lovely are thy branches

by colleenegan25



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colleenegan25/pseuds/colleenegan25
Summary: Prompt: "After searching this entire lot I've finally found the perfect Christmas tree. The only problem is, you want it too." A fluffy Everlark AU Christmas fic.





	O Christmas Tree: How lovely are thy branches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evvykurler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evvykurler/gifts).



> This was very exciting for me to write and finish! I'd like to thank alliswell for all her help as a beta. She made this story way better! I hope you enjoy some Christmas Everlark fluff!

December 22nd

 

Katniss’ sister would be arriving tomorrow morning and she wanted everything to be perfect. It had been 3 years since Prim was able to come home for the holidays and Katniss wanted to ensure that she had the best time. She went over her mental to-do list on her way home from work: buy Prim’s favorite snacks - check, buy ingredients for cookies- check, buy presents - check, wrap presents - check, stockings hung - check and tree decorated -... crap!

 

The TREE! How the hell did Katniss remember to buy the cookie ingredients but forget the tree? There are literally multiple songs about Christmas trees that she’d been listening to non-stop for the past month. The problem was in the past three years she hasn’t gotten a tree. It’s a lot of work for one person and felt like a waste since no one else would even see it. Plus they’re kind of expensive for something that you keep for a month max. Some people have tried to convince her to just buy a fake tree so she can put the same one up year after year. But Katniss couldn’t do that. She loves the smell of pine too much. Plus she has such warm happy memories tied to going out with her father to pick out the best tree, chopping it down and bringing it home to her mother and Prim. Her dad was always so proud of her for finding the best one. They’d return home beaming with pride as her mother gushed over the tree and how beautiful it would look once they strung the lights and added ornaments. 

 

Katniss smiled wistfully at the memory. Then her phone buzzed bringing her back to the present. She glanced at her phone

 

**_Prim - Just finished packing! I can’t wait to see you and the house all decked out for Christmas when I land tomorrow xoxo_ **

 

Shit. The house looked pretty good, except Prim would definitely be expecting a tree. How could she have forgotten the friggin Christmas tree? It’s okay. Prim doesn’t get in until tomorrow morning. She could find a tree tonight. It wasn't that late yet. 

 

Katniss typed out her reply.

 

**_Katniss - Can’t wait to see you too! Have a good night and text me when you get on the plane tomorrow. Xoxo_ **

 

She was about to slip her phone back into her pocket when she realized she could get a tree tonight. It was only 6:00 pm; there had to be somewhere still open. 

 

She googled ‘Christmas trees near me’, and found a site pop up that wasn’t too far. “Mason Family Tree Farm”. It said the hours were 10 am - 7 pm. It was two towns over but if she hurried, Katniss could definitely make it on time. She threw on her coat and hopped into her car. 

  
  


Katniss pulled up to Mason Family Tree Farm at 6:30pm. Okay, she was pushing it a little, but she could find a good tree in 30 minutes. She always picked out her family’s tree as a kid, she was practically an expert. 

 

The trees were organized by size and type, which was convenient. Katniss knew she needed to stay 7 feet and under, since her apartment had 8 foot ceilings. She walked toward the 6-7 feet section and saw there were many types to choose from: Balsam Fir, Fraser Fir, Douglas Fir, White Pine and Scotch Pine. While standing by the sign which explained the differences between the types, a short woman with a brown pixie haircut came over to her. 

 

Gruffly, the woman asked, “Can I help you?” 

 

“Yes, I’m here to buy a Christmas tree.” Katniss responded

 

“Wow. You don’t say,” The woman said sarcastically. 

 

Katniss glared at her.

 

“Woah easy there tiger, I’m Johanna Mason and most people who come to my tree lot, are coming to buy Christmas trees. Although, most people buy them earlier than 2 days before Christmas. The lot’s been mostly picked over by now.”

 

“I know it’s late to be buying a tree, but my sister is coming to town tomorrow. She’s coming home for the holidays for the first time in 3 years, so I really want to make it special. I’ve been so focused on getting the house ready and finishing my work projects before I take my vacation days, that a tree totally slipped my mind.” Katniss blurted out.

 

“Alright, listen, I don’t have too many customers left, so why don’t you take a look around and holler when you find one you like? I’ll even give you a discount, since it’s so late in the season.”

 

“Okay Thanks!” Katniss replied gratefully.

 

Katniss set off to look through the trees. She knew from her Christmas buying experience, that she wanted a Fir, since their needles were softer. So she started perusing the Balsam Firs, Fraser Firs, and Douglas Firs.  

 

Many had been picked over so the ones left had crooked trunks, lost lots of needles or were starting to look gray. Up and down the aisles she went passing many trees that could’ve played the role of the ‘Charlie Brown Christmas tree’, until finally, deep into the twelfth aisle, there was a beautiful Douglas Fir, partially hidden by a larger tree, but this smaller Fir, only about 6 feet tall, was perfect. 

 

Katniss checked the trunk. It looked strong and straight. She examined the coloring next and it appeared to be a lush deep green all over. Finally, she took a few needles in her hand and snapped them. They still had some stickiness to them which meant this tree was relatively fresh. Katniss couldn’t believe her luck! Her perfect Christmas for Prim was saved. She was just about to call for the owner when she heard footsteps come up behind her. 

  
“Is this the one you wanted, Peet?” Johanna slapped a blonde man on the back. 

 

“Oh no! Is this your tree?” Katniss felt her stomach drop to her knees. 

 

Just when she had found the perfect tree, someone else had already claimed it. She saw her perfect Christmas for Prim slipping through her fingertips.

 

“Well, it’s not mine yet. But yes, I was about to take it home.” The deep timber of the blonde man’s voice felt soothing and kind. 

 

Maybe Katniss could convince him that she needed the tree more. She glanced at him. 

 

His curls were poking out below his beanie. He had a handmade orange scarf around his neck, that made his eyes look ridiculously blue. 

 

He smiled at her

“I REALLY need this tree.” Katniss pleaded with Johanna, then glanced at the man, “I’ll pay double what he’s paying.” This made them both laugh. 

 

“Ha! Well, Peet here wasn’t going to pay… so, you paying anything would be more than I was going to make off of him.” Johanna smirked.

 

“I usually volunteer to help haul trees and strap them to people’s cars a few times during the Christmas season, and in exchange, I get to pick a tree. I know it seems late to pick one, but I just hadn’t gotten around to it. You know?” Peeta shrugged.

 

“Clearly, Brainless, over here understands. Her sister is coming into town tomorrow and she somehow forgot to get a tree until tonight.” Johanna supplied smirking.

 

“I haven’t needed a tree for the past few years since I live alone, putting up a Christmas tree seemed a bit ostentatious. So while I was keeping track of everything else I needed to have for the ‘There’s No Place like Home for Holidays’ feeling for my sister I forgot the tree,” Katniss admitted and glanced over at the blonde stranger.

 

“Listen—I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name. What is it?” the man asked.

 

“Katniss,” she replied softly.

 

“Wow, what a beautiful and unique name. I’m Peeta by the way,” he said while reaching out his hand for her to shake. 

 

She gave him a small smile and took it. Although it was cold outside, as soon as their gloved hands touched, Katniss felt warmth spread through her body. It was a pleasant but strange feeling.

 

“So Katniss, you should take the tree. You have someone you’re going to share it with and it sounds like you’ve done a lot already to make Christmas special for your sister. I don’t want to feel responsible for ruining it,” said Peeta.

 

“Are you sure?” Katniss asked feeling relieved and guilty. “I can make it up to you somehow, my sister and I are supposed to bake cookies tomorrow. I could bring you some?”

 

Johanna guffawed. “Ha ha, Brainless, if I were you, I wouldn’t dare attempt to give Peet any cookies.” 

 

Katniss caught sight of Peeta glaring at Johanna. “I’m sorry, do you not like cookies? Is it a health thing?” she asked.

 

“No, no, I  **love** cookies,” Peeta said. “In fact I love them so much, I spend all day making them. I work at Mellark’s Bakery.”

 

“Mellark’s?!” Katniss squealed. “That’s my favorite bakery! Sometimes I drive out of my way in the mornings just to get their cheese buns.”

 

“I don’t remember ever waiting on you. When do you usually come?” Peeta asked seeming genuinely interested. 

  
  


“Early, around 6:30 am. I only make the trip to Mellark’s’ if I’m going to the Panem County Forest Preserve, which is only a few times a month,” Katniss responded.

 

“Ahh I’m usually there but baking in the back at that time.” Peeta responded. He almost sounded disappointed. 

 

“Well next time I stop by, I’ll be sure to look for you,” Katniss said smiling at him. She wasn’t sure why, but the idea of seeing Peeta again made her smile. 

 

“AHEM!” Johanna cleared her throat.

 

Both Peeta and Katniss jumped apart. They had drifted closer together while talking.

 

“I hate to break up this little meet cute, but are you buying this tree or not, Brainless?”

 

“Oh, um yes please! If you’re sure you don’t mind, Peeta?” Katniss said hesitantly.

 

“Of course, please take it Katniss. You have someone to share it with. I’d just feel guilty putting it up in my studio for myself.” He responded generously.

 

“Alrighty then, come with me up front to pay, and Peeta can bring it to your car. It’s closing time anyway.” Katniss followed Johanna to the front of the lot where the office trailer was located.  She gave Johanna all the cash she had with her. Johanna gave her a good discount since Christmas was 2 days away, but Katniss appreciated that she’d stayed open for her, so she told her to keep the rest. When she walked out, she saw Peeta standing with her tree looking perplexed.

 

“Uh, Katniss, we have a problem,” Peeta stated.

 

“What is it? Would you rather take this tree after all? I can pick out a new one real quick,”

 

“What? No! You just bought it. The problem is your car. There’s no way this 6 foot tree is going to fit on top of your Fiat 500, “ he explained. 

 

“Shit, I totally forgot about that,” Katniss whispered under her breath as Johanna walked out of the trailer and locked it.

 

Johanna glanced at the pair and the tree that Peeta was still holding up, “What’s going on?”

 

“Well, this is embarrassing, but I forgot I have this rental car that’s super small. I can ask my uncle to borrow his truck and come back tomorrow to get it.” Katniss offered.

 

Just then, with a smirk, Johanna’s eyes began to twinkle like she was Santa Claus. “You know, I’m sure Peeta would be happy to put the tree on his jeep and drive it to your place, wouldn’t you Peet?”

 

“Oh yeah, of course I can. Um, if that’s alright with you, Katniss,” he stammered. 

 

“Sure, yes. I mean, I’d really appreciate it,” Katniss stammered. “I live over in the Seam. Sorry. I know that’s a bit far.” She winced.

 

“Whatever! You two can figure this out. I’m exhausted. Good night. Peet, can you just lock the gate on your way out?” Johanna asked, already walking away.

 

“Sure thing, Jo!” Peeta called as Johanna climbed into her truck and drove off.

 

“Wow. She sure isn’t one to beat around the bushes, is she?” Katniss deadpanned staring at the poof of dust trailing after Johanna’s truck.

 

“Not at all!” Peeta agreed smiling. Katniss realized she enjoyed watching him smile, it put her at ease. “Shall we?” He asked motioning to his car.

 

Peeta carried the tree over to his Jeep and hoisted it up himself almost effortlessly. Katniss caught herself staring at his arms, and wishing she could see right through his navy coat. She shook her head.

 

“I can help you tie it up there,” she offered. 

 

“Thanks, could you go grab some of the rope over there?” Peeta turned pointing to the rope, giving her an amiable smile.

 

She pulled some rope off the spool and handed it to him. When his hand brushed hers, she felt that same warmth she had from earlier. He quickly and efficiently secured the tree to the roof of his car, showing that he clearly had lots of practice tying trees to cars this year. Katniss walked over to her tiny rental car. 

 

“Okay, you can just follow me, but just in case you need it, my address is 1212 Magnolia Lane,” She said.

 

“Great! I’ll see you there,” said Peeta enthusiastically.

While driving home Katniss kept thinking about Peeta. She had only just met him, but she really wanted to see him again. He was so kind and easy to talk to. Typically, Katniss didn’t enjoy talking to people, but with Peeta talking was easy. She’d only just met him, that’s crazy, right? She pulled into her parking spot and anxiously waited for Peeta.

 

“Peeta, I just want to thank you for everything. I feel like I can’t stop owing you: for giving me the tree, putting it on your car and driving it all the way to my house. I really want to make it up to you somehow since you gave up your tree for me and drove it all the way here,” 

 

“Really, Katniss. It was no trouble. You don’t owe me anything,” Peeta assured her.

 

“Well, my sister and I could probably use some of your expertise while baking cookies tomorrow. Could I text you if we need help?” Katniss asked.

 

“I’m off tomorrow, so what if I just came by to supervise?” Peeta volunteered. 

 

“Sure, that’d be great. Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” Katniss reached out her opened hand to take Peeta’s phone.

 

She handed his phone back and he put it in his pocket.

 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then? I’ll text you when I’m coming home from the airport,” Katniss told him.

 

“Great, it’s a date!” Peeta declared with a huge smile. 

 

“It’s a date!” Katniss couldn’t help to agree with a grin of her own.


End file.
